


5 Moments When

by Accidental_Ducky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were five times that Emma had thought of this very moment before she regained her senses, five times that made her wonder what it would be like to call Killian Jones her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Moments When

There were five times that Emma had thought of this very moment before she regained her senses, five times that made her wonder what it would be like to call Killian Jones her husband. The first one happened when they were on the beanstalk back in the Enchanted Forest—he had used such a sinful tone that sent shivers racing down her spine, he had been able to see right through the walls she’d erected in childhood.

In that moment, she would have married him just so she could hear his voice every day and not have to pretend. She could wake to him telling her good morning, spend their afternoons at the station where he would tell her about his lost love, and their evenings could be spent in the loft where he would entertain them all with stories of his pirating days. She didn’t care about anything else that might go along with the marriage, just that she would hear that voice as it moaned her name.

The second time she thought about marrying him occurred in Storybrooke when he decided to accompany them to Neverland to rescue Henry. It was his courage that drew her to him that time, the fact that he knew what he would have to go up against but went anyway that let her know that he would do anything to procure the love he was certain was blooming between them.

The third time was on Neverland when they went to rescue Neal, when she learned that Killian could have lied about Pan’s information, but had decided to come out with it even if it was just David and Mary Margaret that he told. He knew it could mean the end to their hardly-there relationship and still he offered his assistance because he knew Neal could make her happy again. He would sacrifice everything to secure Emma’s and Henry’s joy.

The fourth time was when Emma had just got her memories back and they were stocking up on snacks for the long drive back to Storybrooke. As Emma was filing the cart, Killian and Henry were having an intense debate about whether Fruit Rollups or chocolate was the best candy in the world. As Emma observed them, an older woman stopped by her side just long enough to say that she thought Killian must be a great father to Henry. After that, she noticed how close the pair became and decided that she would choose Killian to be his step-father over anyone else in the world.

The fifth time happened just two days ago, they were passing through the rich section of Storybrooke and came to a stop in front of a jewelry store so that Killian could fix his wind-mussed hair. While he was admiring his reflection, her eyes had landed on a simple engagement ring set—silver band, one small diamond in the center with two smaller rubies on either side. She had commented that it was pretty and the next day Killian had dropped to his knee and slipped it on her finger.

And now, as they exchanged their vows and walked out of the small chapel, Emma decided that she made the right choice after all. Killian may not be the perfect man, but he was perfect for her and her son and that was all she needed.


End file.
